


Blood Runs Thicker than Love

by RC_Raine (DestinySiren)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinySiren/pseuds/RC_Raine
Summary: Sam shouted [Y/N] into the night. His panicked breaths leaving small white clouds with every yell. He frantically turned about as he gave a couple more shouts, slowly accepting the futility. He turned while running his hands threw his silky chestnut hair that gently fell back into place cupping his ears, and let out a sigh in defeat. She was gone.She sat out of view with a heavy heart watching the brawny giant, his glances scouring the parks field. Holding back the urge to answer his desperate calls, the urge to run into his strong embrace again. She fought the tears welling up and turned away scrunching her eyes closed and clamped her hands over her mouth as an attempt to block any whimper. Not that Sam was in earshot, it was more of an attempt to bottle the heartbreak of leaving him and the pain she’d brought upon him.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blood Runs Thicker than Love

Sam shouted [Y/N] into the night. His panicked breaths leaving small white clouds with every yell. He frantically turned about as he gave a couple more shouts, slowly accepting the futility. He turned while running his hands threw his silky chestnut hair that gently fell back into place cupping his ears, and let out a sigh in defeat. She was gone 

She sat out of view with a heavy heart watching the brawny giant, his glances scouring the parks field. Holding back the urge to answer his desperate calls, the urge to run into his strong embrace again. She fought the tears welling up and turned away scrunching her eyes closed and clamped her hands over her mouth as an attempt to block any whimper. Not that Sam was in earshot, it was more of an attempt to bottle the heartbreak of leaving him and the pain she’d brought upon him. 

~A few weeks earlier

It was another day in the bunker like any other, Sam was already up in the Library on his laptop many tabs deep in research when Dean sauntered in.  
“Sleep well?” Sam greeted him looking up from his screen.  
Dean turned his gaze over to his brother with eyes half open and his brow crinkled with despise for even having to get out of bed. He shrugged.  
“Don’t you? How long have you been up already?” with a look of slight mockery he gestured over to the finished smoothie next to the Sam’s laptop and he took a seat across from his younger brother. Sam let out a small sigh.  
“It’s called a regimen Dean. You’ll find you feel much better when you do them.”  
“Yeah well that wont make much a difference anyhow..” Dean trailed off subtly flashing the Mark of Cain that he bore on his upper inner forearm. Sams expression melted into a sorrowful look of worry. As his gaze fell to the mark on his older brothers arm.  
Dean broke from his trance and looked up, he hated to see his brother bear that look. He cleared his throat, “Got anything?” he said nodding over to the laptop.  
Sam snapped to from his daze, and cleared his throat also “Uhh yeah, think I caught us a case. ‘Blood-Thirsty killer?’” he read out, “Man found dead in alley under same weird circumstances, apparently this was one of a string of bodies that turned up with the same MO. And as for the ‘weird’ circumstances, the bodies were found without a trance of blood at the scene or in their bodies.  
Dean raised his eyebrows “Soo Vamp huh, and a thirsty sucker too.”  
“Or a nest”  
“Alright lets go check it out, where we headed?” Dean asked as he rose from the chair.  
Sam glanced back down to the article, “Not too far from here Spearman, Texas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first works and cant wait to keep adding to this story and writing much more.  
> Hope you enjoy and any feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> To be continued ^_^  
> (WiP)


End file.
